ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bloody18
Hi Bloody! Here I am, I joined your wiki! Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 03:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ohai This is my joining edit! ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:04, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Done with my siggie page, I'll make my siggie page not, alos , can you make me a B-Crat on WOFW? =3 ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:08, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm not patient. xD ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah but -gulp- I want to stay I've grown quite fond of that wiki. Sorry ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I know, but some of the users are nice. (Besides you and Cinder xD) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, well I still want to stay there. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I still like it, and could you pleeeeeeease give me the rights. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I am not patient ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:31, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Well, that was mean. xDD I'm kidding ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) =) Yeah, I just noticed I forgot it. Hi! Joining this wiki ��Crystalheart��⤖The Hunger Games! ⤖ 05:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Here's a wiki wordmark you can add: Hope u like it! Yea sorry ��Crystalheart��⤖The Hunger Games! ⤖ 05:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thnx ��Crystalheart��⤖The Hunger Games! ⤖ 05:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) AWESOME wiki. I'm joining as of today. [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 14:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) -headdesk- I am such a n00b xD ⚡ Duck ⚡ 17:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I'll message everyone there and tell them about you leaving, and that I'm the new admin, also do you mind if I un-block those people to give them another chance and if I change back to talk pages? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 17:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi My joining message^^ Oh, and awsome wiki :D Can you make me a page for my sig too? [[User:Weißpelz|''W'e''''i'ß'p''''e'l'z' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Weißpelz|''I can cut you just with one look]] 18:02, June 24, 2012 (UTC) A siggie page. I've got my sig so I must just copy it^^ [[User:Weißpelz|''W'e''''i'ß'p''''e'l'z' ' ' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Weißpelz|''I can cut you just with one look]] Messages I removed those messages you put on Vi's and Star's walls, thy caused unneeded drama. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:14, June 24, 2012 (UTC) OK, ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Not much ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) You? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:22, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Cool. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:25, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I've been up for 5 hours. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:27, June 24, 2012 (UTC) =) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I guess I can understand that :) [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 18:52, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I've read and agreed with them. [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 18:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay... why, did I break one of the policies already? Sorry if I did :( Can you leave me a link? [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 19:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've read them! And I'm sorry but I have to go now so I won't be able to reply to your messages anymore... [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 19:11, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Probably not, I'm going to transfer the ones that I'm working on over, but the ones haven't started yet, I'll wait to transfer. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:40, June 24, 2012 (UTC) =) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What Do you mean? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:46, June 24, 2012 (UTC) What is the wordmark? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that yeah I saw it. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 19:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:00, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw on your talk. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:01, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Look at the top of my talk page. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I love it.xD Also, did you make Cinder a B-Crat? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:10, June 24, 2012 (UTC) OK, I was wondering, because I'm sending out a message to everyone on WOFW. And did you take away her rights? ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:17, June 24, 2012 (UTC) OK ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure, thanks! Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 20:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I'll fill in my user Page later today or tomorrow. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 20:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I just sent a message to every user on WOFW⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:34, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Darn... Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 20:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Now, I get to go edit more, YAY! ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 20:42, June 24, 2012 (UTC) xDD ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:44, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I replied to you in chat. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 20:48, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much. I still haven't read The Last Hope. I was sick for a while because Eclipse was the only warriors book I didn't have, so I went out and bought it last weekend. Now I'm on Sign Of The Moon. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 20:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I have all of them except for two of the mangas. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 20:59, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I collect the mangas for the sake of trying to get every warriors book. I don't mind whether I have them or not as long as I've read them. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 21:07, June 24, 2012 (UTC) OK... ⚡ Duck ⚡ 21:23, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I told Luna about it ��Crystalheart��⤖The Hunger Games! ⤖ 23:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: I'm Leaving hahah well the message walls were taken down on WOFW. But I suppose I could "just talk to you" here lol you should consider enabling message wall for better communication :) And really? Are you 1996? ..No I am NOT lucky! Too many decisions in my life! Well that was silly of me.. bahah I was forget to leave a signature. Aww hahah oh goodness. Stuff like college, and finding a job, and silly stuff about the future that doesn't seem so menacing when I try to explain it xD M. 01:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm 16, but I'll be a senior this year. Usually kids born in the fall can start kindergarten at four and a half or at five and a half. (You probably knew that.) Since my birthday is in October, I just missed the cutoff date, but I took a test when I was four and a half that deemed me eligible to enter kindergarten early. So I'll be 17 this fall, and I've always been the baby among my friends ahah So that makes you.... a sophomore? M. 01:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) hahah I'd say I'm smart, but no super genius here! Ugh enjoy it! It's the last year before things get hard...junior year is seriously THE worst. Aw don't do that to yourself! Come onnnnnn! But I don't blame you for that French work. I took a year of French online, and I will stick with my Spanish, gracias. M. 01:22, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 02:11, June 25, 2012 (UTC) OK⚡ Duck ⚡ 02:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) OK, again... ⚡ Duck ⚡ 02:32, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Nothing. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 02:38, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm just tired. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 02:48, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I probably won't though for about anouther one to two hours. =) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:17, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't know, I'm going to edit on WW and WOFW. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry... ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:42, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh my word, you have almost five hundred and fifty edits and you just made this yesterday... ⚡ Duck ⚡ 04:46, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Uh-huh ⚡ Duck ⚡ 05:05, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Cool. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 05:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Christian music, of course. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 05:20, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Well... That was mean. ⚡ Duck ⚡ 05:46, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Gospel ⚡ Duck ⚡ 05:50, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Ok! :) Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 15:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I read it. There are a few places where you mentioned Moonpaw or Applepaw, but other than that, It's good. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 15:59, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Bloody! :) That just made my day! Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:02, June 25, 2012 (UTC) =) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 16:03, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :) Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Nothing much. I'm reading the Forgotten Warrior now. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) SPAM SPAM SPAM xD This is me spamming your talk page⚡ Duck ⚡ 16:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, could you give me an example, please? But that isn't the best story I've writen. You see, I want to publish my first book before I turn 18. I want to put it on my aplication to Cambridge University :) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:13, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I like the Forgotten Warrior, probably because my favourite character, Hollyleaf, Returns! That doesn't spoil anything about it for me. I've spoiled a bunch of things for myself already on WW, but I'm trying not to spoil anything else. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:14, June 25, 2012 (UTC) I can't wait to read the Last Hope! Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) =))))))) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 16:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) =) I just replied ⚡ Duck ⚡ 16:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Don't give me any names, but to many cats die? Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:25, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC) =) ⚡ Duck ⚡ 16:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I like your new siggie! Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 16:35, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it looks cool! ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) You changed the color ⚡ Duck ⚡ 18:52, June 25, 2012 (UTC)